The interest concerning investigation of parameters which exert an indirect or direct effect on chemical/physical process procedures has hitherto almost exclusively concentrated on the influence of temperature, pressure and electro-magnetic radiation. However, much less attention was paid to e.g. the investigation on possible interactions between simple and complex systems, in particular between complex biological systems and physical fields.
Only in recent times reports have accumulated on possible effects of gravitation and magnetic fields on biological systems. For instance, Goodman and Henderson (Bioelectromagnetics, 1986, 7, 23-29) could find indications for a relationship between electromagnetic fields and the transcription rate in biological material, which are positively influenced by the applied electromagnetic field, and this in the sense of a transcription increase.
However, the possibility that also static electro fields can exert an influence on chemical/physical process procedures in simple or in complex systems, in particular also in complex biological systems, was hitherto apparently excluded from the beginning. Accordingly, up to now no reports exist on a possible effect of static electro fields on said systems. This may primarily seem to be founded on the hypothesis hitherto at hand, which based on the idea that a static electro field in a medium filled with electrical charge carriers would be blocked off by the spontaneous formation of an electrical double layer and would therefore remain inert concerning its effect.
A single exception is an improved pisciculture process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,458. Based on this prior art, however, it could not be expected, according to the generally valid opinion, that this process could be framed into a general method.
This opinion is essentially based on the relation posed by C. Gouy and D. L. Chapman, according to which the effective thickness of a diffuse double layer for an electrolyte is ##EQU1## wherein d=the thickness of the double layer, F=the Faraday constant, .di-elect cons.=the dielectricity constant, R=the universal gas constant, T=the absolute temperature and i=the ionic species of the concentrations c.sub.i and the valences z.sub.i.